Thrawn/Legends
Mitth'raw'nuruodo, besser bekannt unter seinem Kernnamen Thrawn, war ein männlicher Chiss, der als Commander seines Volkes und später als Offizier in der Flotte des Galaktischen Imperiums diente. Während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges operierte er in den äußeren Gebieten der Galaxis, als eine Intrige ans Licht kam, in die Thrawn verwickelt war, wurde er auch dorthin verbannt. Nach dem Tod von Imperator Palpatine übernahm er das Kommando über die Flotte und führte mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Schimäre, den Kampf gegen die Neue Republik an. In dieser Zeit baute Thrawn so etwas wie eine Freundschaft zum Kapitän der Schimäre, Gilad Pellaeon, auf und ernannte ihn zu seinem Stellvertreter. Als außergewöhnliches Militärgenie wäre es ihm wohl gelungen, die Republik zu besiegen, wenn ihn nicht sein eigener Leibwächter Rukh aus Rache für die Unterdrückung der Noghri ermordet hätte. Er war der einzige nicht-menschliche Großadmiral, der jemals in den Dienst des Imperators getreten war, was ihm großen Respekt der anderen Imperialen einbrachte. Diesen Status erreichte er durch sein großes taktisches Geschick und die Fähigkeit, die Züge seiner Gegner zu erahnen und die seinen dementsprechend anzupassen. So gelang es ihm, so gut wie jede Schlacht selbst in Unterzahl zu gewinnen und strategisch wichtige Planeten zu erobern. Biografie Chiss-Commander Thrawn war ein Proband der Mitth-Familie und der jüngste Chiss, der je zum Commander ernannt wurde. Er kommandierte die zweite Voraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte. Sein Flaggschiff war die Springhawk. Als die Schmuggler Jorj Car’das, Dubrak Quennto und Maris Ferasi aufgrund einer Fehlfunktion ihres Hyperantriebs in das Reich der Chiss kamen, wurden sie von dem Hutt Progga verfolgt, der sie und später die Chiss beschoss. Thrawn griff deshalb Progga an und zerstörte sein Schiff. Er nahm Jorj, Dubrak und Maris mit an Bord der Springhawk und brachte sie zu seiner Basis, Crustai. Mit Jorij als Lehrer erlernte Thrawn Basic, die Amtssprache der Galaktischen Republik, und brachte diesem im Gegenzug Cheunh, die Sprache der Chiss, bei. Kurz darauf kam es zu einem Gefecht gegen die Vagaari, eine kriegerische Nomadenspezies. Thrawn enterte deren Schiff und erbeutete etliche geladene Schätze. Er brachte es nach Crustai, wo er von dem Chiss-Aristocra Chaf'orm'bintrano besucht wurde. Kurz darauf hörte Thrawn von einer erneuten Schlacht gegen die Vagaari und griff auch in diese ein. Er konnte einen Schwerkraftprojektor erbeuten, allerdings wurde die Springhawk im Gefecht beschädigt und Thrawn selbst verletzt. Seine Begleiter Maris und Jorij retteten ihn. Während seiner Genesung besuchte ihn sein Bruder Thrass, der ihm gebot, die Militär-Doktrin der Chiss, andere Völker niemals zuerst anzugreifen, ernster zu nehmen und ihn vor einer drohenden Verbannung warnte. Thrawn beachtete Thrass’ Warnung jedoch nicht; als fremde Schiffe in der Nähe des Chiss-Reichs auftauchten, flog er mit Jorj hin, um sie sich anzusehen. Diese Schiffe waren von der Handelsföderation, die das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt, welches andere Galaxien erkunden und kolonisieren sollte, vernichten wollte. Der Commander dieser Kampfeinheit, der Neimoidianer Siv Kav, reagierte mit einem Angriff auf Thrawns Erscheinen. Thrawn konnte Siv Kav trotz zahlenmäßiger Unterlegenheit abwehren und verschonte nur das Kommandoschiff, die Darkvenge. An Bord traf er zudem den angeblichen Gesandten des Obersten Kanzlers, Commander Stratis, der Thrawn dazu zu bringen versuchte, das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt aufzuhalten. Doch Thrawn durchschaute Dorianas Vorhaben und brachte die Darkvenge zu einem anderen Ort. Dort offenbarte Stratis ihm seine wahre Identität, Kinman Doriana, Gesandter des Sith-Lords Darth Sidious. Er erzählte ihm, dass in den Randbereiches der Galaxis die Doriana nur als Far Outsiders bekannten Yuuzhan Vong eine Invasion vorbereiteten. Das Flugprojekt würde bei seiner Reise auf sie stoßen und ihnen unabsichtlich die benötigten Informationen zur Vollendung ihres Plans liefern. links|miniatur|Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo Thrawn zog das Flugprojekt mit dem erbeuteten Schwerkraftprojektor aus dem Hyperraum und forderte dessen Abbruch, stieß aber auf den Unwillen des leitenden Jedi Jorus C'baoth. Währenddessen tauchten Kampfverbände der Vagaari auf, die Jorij angelockt hatte. Thrawn vernichtete die Verbände und zerstörte dann die Waffen des Flugprojekts. C'baoth, der der Dunklen Seite verfallen war, griff darauf Thrawn an und Doriana bombardierte und vernichtete, um Thrawn zu retten, das Flugprojekt mit Strahlungsbomben, die Thrawn eigentlich gegen die Vagaari hatte einsetzen wollen. Thrawn bedauerte den Tod der 50.000 Mitglieder des Flugprojekts sehr. Er ließ die Vaagarischiffe entern und Car'das, der die Vaagari in seine Falle gelockt hatte, retten. Dann erhielt er die Nachricht, dass Aristocra Chaf’orm’bintrano auf dem Weg war, um das Flugprojekt in Besitz zu nehmen. Da das das Machtgleichgewicht der Chiss sehr gestört hätte, landeten Thrass und die überlebende Jedi Lorana auf einem Planeten, wobei beide starben. Thrawn erfuhr nichts vom Tod seines Bruders. Er konnte einer Bestrafung entgehen. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wurde Thrawn dennoch verbannt und auf einem einsamen Planeten ausgesetzt. Im Zuge einer Verfolgung gesuchter Schmuggler, die sich auf eben diesen Planeten zurückgezogen hatten, erreichte ihn auch der imperiale Sternzerstörer Admonitor. Dessen Soldaten entdeckten auf der Oberfläche die Überreste eines von Thrawn gebauten Unterschlupfes, schlugen ein Lager auf und entsendeten Späher, um den mutmaßlichen Einwohner zu finden. Thrawn begann diese Späher zu bekämpfen und lockte sie in von ihm gestellte Fallen, woraufhin der kommandierende Kapitän Pack den Rückzug auf die Admonitor befahl. Pack ahnte, dass Thrawn versuchen würde, sich an Bord seines Shuttles zu schleichen und ließ ihn auf der Admonitor festnehmen. Er zeigte sich beeindruckt von Thrawns Einfallsreichtum und taktischer Finesse.Die Kundschafter Dienst für das Imperium Nach seiner Gefangennahme schloss sich Thrawn dem Imperium an, um in der Lage zu sein, die Galaxis auf die Yuuzhan Vong vorzubereiten und damit letztendlich besonders die Chiss zu schützen.Die Verschollenen Thrawn begann einen Konflikt mit dem Zann-Konsortium, indem er mehrmals mit imperialen Flotten den Planeten Ryloth, den Hauptsitz des Konsortiums, angriff. Als Prinz Xizor auf Betreiben von Tyber Zann einen Handel zwischen dem Konsortium und dem Imperium über Carida vermittelte, nahm Thrawn im Geheimen die Funktion des beteiligten imperialen Botschafters wahr, um Zann in eine Falle zu locken. Als er sich zu erkennen gab, löste er damit die Schlacht von Carida aus, in deren Verlauf der Kopfgeldjäger Bossk Thrawn ein uraltes Artefakt der Sith übergab, das er von Zann gestohlen hatte. Thrawn brachte das Artefakt zu Palpatine. Der mit Tyber Zann verbündeten Nachtschwester Silri gelang es jedoch einige Zeit später, es aus dem Imperialen Palast zurückzuholen.Forces of Corruption Im Verlauf seiner Karriere als Flottenkommandant wurde Thrawn in die Unbekannten Regionen versetzt, um dort ohne Mitwissen der Öffentlichkeit weitere Planeten für das Imperium zu erobern. Thrawn erfüllte diese Aufgabe mit großem Erfolg und gründete aus den eroberten Welten das Imperium der Hand. Von offizieller Seite hieß es, er sei aufgrund seiner Verstrickung in Intrigen am Hof des Imperators aus den bekannten Regionen verbannt worden.Der Zorn des Admirals Obwohl er den größten Teil der folgenden Jahre eben in den Unbekannten Regionen verbrachte, tauchte er zeitweise wieder im bekannten Raum auf. Auf Bitte von Darth Vader gab er sich als der Kopfgeldjäger Jodo Kast aus. An Bord des Sternzerstörers Admonitor erwartete er den Frachter Hopskip, der Blaster für die Rebellen-Alllianz transportierte. Die Fracht wurde beschlagnahmt und durch zweihundert Kisten ersetzt. Thrawn ging an Bord der Hopskip und ließ sich nach Corellia bringen. Dort beauftragte er die Besatzung, Kontakt zu Borbor Crisk aufzunehmen, einem corellianischen Kriminellen. Auf diesen Versuch wurde Zekka Thyne aufmerksam, ein Widersacher Crisks. Er führte einen Überfall auf drei Besatzungsmitglieder Hopskip, Haber Trell, Rathe Palror sowie Hal Horn, aus und nahm sie gefangen. Vorgebend, sie befreien zu wollen, machte sich Thrawn in Begleitung von Hals Sohn Corran auf zu Thynes Palast. Dort behauptete Thrawn, Corran sei Teil eines Komplotts, mit dem Thyne getötet werden sollte, und eröffnete ihm den Standort der Fracht. Er begleitete Corran in die Kerker, wo er ihm eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht gab. Da viele von Thynes Leuten die Fracht suchten, gelang es Corran und seinem Vater, Thyne zu verfolgen und festzunehmen. Außerdem setzte Thrawn eine Nachricht an den imperialen Colonel Maximilian Veers ab, in der er ihn auf eine Rebellenansammlung bei Thynes Festung hinwies. Veers Truppen eroberten diese daraufhin. Zurück an Bord der Admonitor traf sich Thrawn mit Darth Vader und erklärte, er habe dessen Wunsch entsprechend die corellianische Niederlassung der Schwarzen Sonne eliminiert, ohne dass es Hinweise auf die Beteiligung Vaders gäbe. Im Gegenzug überließ dieser Thrawn den Befehl über die Noghri. Außerdem äußerte Thrawn vor der Rückkehr in die Unbekannten Regionen die Vermutung, die Blaster an Bord der Hopskip hätten in das Derra-System geschmuggelt werden sollen, und empfahl Colonel Veers als neuen Befehlshaber für die Bodentruppen der Exekutor.Abstecher nach Corellia Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kämpfte er gegen den abtrünnigen Großadmiral Zaarin, welcher sich selbst zum Herrscher des Imperiums erheben wollte. Dennoch blieb er weitestgehend unbekannt. Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik Wiederaufbau des Imperiums Vier Jahre nach dem Tod des Imperators kehrte Thrawn aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurück und übernahm das Kommando über die Reste der Imperialen Flotte. Als sein Flaggschiff wählte er den Sternzerstörer Schimäre unter Captain Gilad Pellaeon. Fünf Jahre nach Endor initiierte er mit der Schlacht von Obroa-skai einen Feldzug gegen die Neue Republik. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt verfügte das Imperium bereits nur noch über ein Viertel seines früheren Territoriums. Außerdem waren bei der Schlacht von Endor viele führende Offiziere und erfahrene Soldaten ums Leben gekommen, sodass die verbleibenden Truppen größtenteils sehr jung waren und kaum über Kampferfahrung verfügten, Thrawn selbst schien der letzte vom Imperator selbst ernannte Großadmiral zu sein. Seine Räumlichkeiten an Bord der Schimäre richtete Thrawn als eine zweite Brücke ein, in der er zusätzlich zahlreiche Kunstwerke unterschiedlicher Spezies ausstellte. Hier entwickelte er auf Basis seiner militärischen Fähigkeiten Strategien und Taktiken für seine Operationen und widmete sich seiner großen Leidenschaft, der Kunst. Der Großadmiral war überzeugt davon, dass die Kunst einer Spezies als Repräsentantin ihrer Kultur ein Medium war, von dem ausgehend Rückschlüsse auf Charakteristika eben jener gezogen werden konnten. Thrawns Wissen über diverse Spezies, insbesondere über die ihm feindlich gesonnenen, beruhte nicht zuletzt zu einem großen Teil auf der Analyse ihrer Kunst.Erben des Imperiums Neben den militärischen Operationen umfasste der Plan des Großadmirals auch einen politischen Angriff auf die Neue Republik. Es gelang ihm, einen der führenden Flottenkommandanten der Republik, den Mon Calamari Admiral Ackbar innerhalb des Senats in Misskredit zu bringen. Thrawn spekulierte darauf, dass der bothanische Senator Borsk Fey'lya diese Schwäche Ackbars in seiner Machtgier ausnutzen würde, um seinen eigenen politischen Aufstieg voranzutreiben. Auch diese Prognose, die sich als richtig erwies, stellte Thrawn aufgrund seiner Analyse der bothanischen Kunst auf. Über die sogenannte Delta-Quelle, einem im Imperialen Palast aktiven Abhörsystem, das noch der Imperator selbst hatte installieren lassen, ließ er sich mit Informationen über alle politischen, wirtschaftlichen und militärischen Vorgänge in der Republik versorgen.Die Dunkle Seite der Macht Zur Vorbereitung weiterer militärischer Operationen trat Thrawn zunächst eine Reise zum Planeten Myrkr an. Ziel dieser Unternehmung war, einen wirksamen Schutz gegen machtsensitive Gegner zu finden. Thrawn hatte sich zuvor über eine auf Wayland befindliche Schatzkammer des Imperators informiert, deren Inhalt er für seinen Feldzug sichern wollte, und erfahren, dass diese vermutlich von einem der Machtnutzung fähigen Wächter beschützt würde. Das Mittel gegen diesen sah er in den nur auf Wayland lebenden Ysalamiri, baumbewohnenden Tieren, die zum Schutz vor ihren ebenfalls machtsensitiven Jägern die Fähigkeit entwickelt hatten, die Macht aus einem kugelförmigen Bereich um sie herum zu verbannen. Auf Myrkr bot ihm der dort lebende Schmuggler Talon Karrde an, ihn beim Einfangen der Tiere zu unterstützen. Der Großadmiral nahm dieses Angebot an und machte sich nach Erhalt einiger Ysalamiri mit Gilad Pellaeon und seinem Leibwächter Rukh auf den Weg nach Wayland. Dort trafen die drei auf den Klon des Jedi Jorus C'baoth, Joruus C'baoth, der den Wächter des Imperators getötet hatte und nun über das Volk von Wayland herrschte. Nicht in der Lage, die erschienenen Störenfriede zu töten und somit von Thrawn besiegt, ging C'baoth einen Handel mit diesem ein: Er würde die imperiale Flotte bei einigen Operationen unterstützen und mit Hilfe seiner Fähigkeiten eine verbesserte Abstimmung der Truppenteile gewährleisten. Im Gegenzug bot Thrawn C'baoth an, ihm den einzigen weiteren bekannten Jedi Luke Skywalker sowie dessen ebenfalls machtsensitive Schwester Leia Organa Solo mitsamt ihren noch ungeborenen Zwillingen ausliefern. C'baoth, wahnsinnig und getrieben von dem Gedanken, andere Wesen zu beherrschen, sah in diesen vier Menschen ein Potential, das er nach seinem Willen formen konnte. Bei der anschließenden Durchsuchung der imperialen Schatzkammer fand Thrawn den Prototypen eines Tarnfelds sowie einige nicht im Betrieb befindliche kaminoanische Klonzylinder. Zusammenarbeit mit Joruus C'baoth miniatur|rechts|Joruus C'baoth.Thrawn beauftragte einige Noghri, Luke und Leia zu ihm zu bringen, die die Mission allerdings nicht erfolgreich beendeten. Dies führte zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit C'baoth, der drohte, das Imperium zu verlassen, von Pellaeon aber überzeugt werden konnte, zu bleiben, um die Schlacht von Sluis Van zu unterstützen. Um diese Schlacht vorzubereiten startete Thrawn zunächst einen Blitzangriff auf Bpfassh und zwei weitere Welten im Sluis-Sektor, einerseits, um die Fähigkeiten des Dunklen Jedi zu testen, andererseits, um seinen Truppen mehr Kampferfahrung zu vermitteln. In dieser Schlacht konnte das Imperium der Neuen Republik erheblichen Schaden zufügen, während die eigenen Verluste aufgrund der Unterstützung C'baoths gering blieben. Aufgrund der Verluste war die Neue Republik gezwungen, Truppen von Sluis Van nach Bpfassh zu verlegen, wodurch Sluis Van, das eigentliche Ziel des Großadmirals, weniger gut geschützt war. Anschließend schickte Thrawn die Judikator nach Nkllon, um die dort befindliche Minenmaulwürfe, die er für seinen Angriff auf Sluis Van benötigte, zu erbeuten. Der Angriff, erneut durch C'baoth unterstützt, gelang. Nach diesem Angriff wurde C'baoth nach Jomark gebracht. Das Imperium hatte Gerüchte ausstreuen lassen, laut denen sich C'baoth dort befand und dieser hoffte, dass Luke Skywalker sich auf Grund dieser Gerüchte auf den Planeten begeben würde. Zusätzlich hatte er Luke über die Macht eine Botschaft geschickt, um ihn aufzufordern, zu ihm zu kommen. Thrawn plante allerdings, Luke abzufangen, bevor er Jomark erreichte, da er diesen als zu gefährlich einstufte und vermutete, dass C'baoth bei dem Versuch, Leia und deren Zwillinge auf die Dunkle Seite zu ziehen mehr Erfolg haben würde. Als Thrawn herausfand, dass Leia auf dem Weg nach Kashyyyk war, schickte er erneut Noghri, um sie zu fangen, während er selbst mit der Schimäre, einem Abfangkreuzer und einem Frachter aufbrach, um Luke auf seinem Weg nach Jomark abzufangen. Es gelang ihnen, Skywalker aus dem Hyperraum zu ziehen, doch dieser konnte ihren Traktorstrahlen entkommen. Anschließend ließ Thrawn den Verantwortlichen für die ünfähige Bedienung des Traktorstrahls durch seinen Noghri-Leibwächter Rukh exekutieren. Da er wusste, dass Lukes Schiff durch sein Fluchtmanöver nur noch ein weiteres Lichtjahr mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen konnte, setzte er eine Belohnung auf Luke aus und ließ verschiedene Söldner nach ihm suchen.Da Luke, wie von Thrawn vorrausgesehen, nur noch ein weiteres Lichtjahr mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit reisen konnte, wurde er nach dem Sprung aus dem Hyperraum von Talon Karrde´s Schiff Wilder Karrde aufgesammelt. Allerdings hatte Karrde nicht vor Skywalker an das Imperium zu verraten, da er lediglich wissen wollte warum Mara Jade Luke Skywalker hasst. Da Luke Karrde diese Information, aus fehlender Kenntniss darüber, nicht geben konnte, wurde er auf Myrkr gefangen gehalten, wurde aber doch sehr anständig von Karrde behandelt. Wenige Tage später reiste Thrawn mit der Schimäre erneut nach Myrkr, da sie noch mehr Ysalamiri benötigten und Thrawn mit dem Schmuggler Talon Karrde sprechen wollte, unter anderem wegen dessen Weigerung, sich an der Suche nach Luke Skywalker zu beteiligen. Bei seiner Ankunft bemerkte Thrawn einen Blitzjäger in dem Mara Jade Skywalker saß, der einen weiteren Blitzjäger, in dem Luke Skywalker aus seiner "Gefangenschaft" von Karrde versuchte zu flüchten, verfolgte. Da Karrde weiterhin Luke nicht an das Imperium verraten wollte, gab er vor, dass ein Mitarbeiter etwas gestohlen hätte und nun auf der Flucht wäre, während ein anderer Mitarbeiter ihn verfolgte, doch Thrawn vertraute ihm nicht. Er vermutete, dass Luke in einem der beiden Jäger gewesen war. Als sie abstürzten, schickte er Sturmtruppen, um die Wracks zu überprüfen, die aber beide leer waren. Anschließend schickte er weitere Truppen an den vermutlichen Zielort der beiden Insassen. miniatur|links|Großadmiral Thrawn und ein Schiff mit Tarnfeld. Gleichzeitig begann er, den Angriff auf Sluis Van einzuleiten. Kurz vor dessen Start erhielt er die Nachricht, dass die Truppen auf Myrkr vernichtet worden waren. Er vermutete, dass Skywalker Hilfe von Karrde erhalten hatte, konzentrierte sich aber weiterhin auf Sluis Van. Ein alter Frachter war im Inneren mit dem Tarnfeld, dass Thrawn auf Wayland gefunden hatte, ausgerüstet worden, um die dort befindlichen TIE-Jäger und die auf Nkllon erbeuteten Minenmaulwürfe zu verbergen. Kurz vor Sluis Van explodierte der Frachter, damit die TIE-Jäger mit dem Rest der imperialen Flotte angreifen konnten. Da niemand auf den Angriff vorbereitet war, war die Verteidigung sehr schwach, einzig ein Geschwader X-Flügler und der Millennium Falke leisteten ernsthaften Widerstand. Währenddessen hefteten sich die Minenmaulwürfe an die Rümpfe der größeren republikanischen Schiffe und brannten sich durch deren Hüllen, damit die Sturmtruppen in den Minenmaulwürfen die Kontrolle über die Schiffe übernehmen konnten. Allerdings befand sich an Bord des Millennium Falken auch Lando Calrissian, der vormalige Besitzer der Minenmaulwürfe. Da er die Steuerkodes der Maschinen kannte, gelang es ihm, sie erneut in Betrieb zu setzen und dazu zu bringen, die Schiffe funktionsunfähig zu machen. Als Thrawn dies erkannte, befahl er den imperialen Truppen, sich zurückzuziehen. Nach diesem Fehlschlag flog Thrawn mit seinen Truppen zurück nach Myrkr, um die Basis von Talon Karrde anzugreifen. Er vermutete zwar, dass dieser die Basis bereits evakuiert hatte, allerdings war es eine weitere Gelegenheit für seine Truppen, an Kampferfahrung zu gewinnen. Außerdem vermutete er, dass Karrde die Operation beobachten würde, was dieser auch tatsächlich tat. Thrawn schickte einen Abfangkreuzer und mehrere TIE-Jäger an die Stelle, an der er Karrde vermutete, doch dieser konnte kurz vor seiner Gefangennahme entkommen. Anschließend besuchte Thrawn Honoghr, den Heimatplaneten der Noghri, um diese daran zu erinnern, dass er ihr Herr war. Während der zeremoniellen Begrüßung erfuhr er, dass Khabarakh, der einzige Überlebende der Noghri, die Leia Organa Solo auf Kashyyyk hatten gefangen nehmen sollen, auf Honoghr eingetroffen war. Thrawn wollte von ihm weitere Details über die gescheiterte Mission hören und erfahren, warum er so lange gebraucht hatte, nach Honoghr zurückzukehren. Außerdem sollte ein Technoteam sein Schiff untersuchen, da er sich, angeblich wegen technischer Probleme, verspätet identifiziert hatte. Auf Nachfragen Thrawns erklärte Khabarakh, dass er vor seiner Rückkehr Zeit gebraucht hätte, über Dinge nachzudenken und zu meditieren. Thrawn war sich sicher, dass der Noghri ihnen etwas verschwieg und glaubte, dass man ihn auf Kashyyyk gefangen gehalten und verhört hatte. Thrawn überließ Khabarakh den Clandynasten, ließ aber vor seiner Abreise einen Sternzerstörer auf die Berge feuern, um den Noghri seine Stärke zu demonstrieren. Die Katana-Flotte An Bord der Schimäre erfuhr er, dass sich der Millennium Falke auf Endor befand, der Ort, an dem der Imperator gestorben und der Zweite Todesstern zerstört worden war. Thrawn vermutete, dass der Beginn dieser Mission absichtlich gleichzeitig mit der Freilassung Khabarakhs stattgefunden hatte, um ihn davon abzulenken. Er befürchtete, dass seine Feinde auf Endor Informationen über Wayland zu finden hofften und brach deshalb sofort nach Endor auf. Auf dem Weg trafen sie auf Mara Jade, die ehemalige rechte Hand des Imperators, die inzwischen der Schmugglerorganisation um Talon Karrde angehörte. Sie bot Thrawn an, ihm die miniatur|Die Katana-Flotte|rechtsKoordinaten der Katana-Flotte zu geben, wenn das Imperium die Verfolgung von Karrdes Organisation einstellen, die Kopfgelder zurückziehen, ihnen freien Zugang zu imperialen Welten gewähren und ihnen einen Kredit in Höhe von drei Millionen ausstellen würden. Die Katana-Flotte war eine Flotte aus 200 Dreadnaught-Kreuzern, deren Steuerung von einem Schiff aus möglich war und somit den Personalaufwand deutlich reduzierte. Thrawn ging auf das Geschäft ein und Mara Jade kehrte zu Karrde zurück, um die Koordinaten von ihm zu erfragen. Gleichzeitig versuchte Thrawn, über andere Kanäle den Aufenthaltsort der Flotte in Erfahrung zu bringen. Außerdem ließ er den Flug von Mara Jade verfolgen, um so an die neue Basis von Karrde zu kommen. Dies gelang und Karrde konnte gefangen genommen werden. Mara war darüber sehr wütend und versuchte, Thrawn mit einem Macht-Würgegriff zu töten, ihre Machtausbildung war aber nicht intensiv genug gewesen, als dass sie den Großadmiral ernsthaft in Gefahr hätte bringen können. Er drohte ihr an, sie bei einem erneuten Ausbruch an Joruus C'baoth zu übergeben, woraufhin sie sich einverstanden erklärte, ihm zu dienen. Thrawn schickte sie zurück zur Planetenoberfläche. Wenig später bemerkte Thrawn, dass sich Eindringlinge auf der Schimäre befanden. Er war sich sicher, dass Mara versuchte, Karrde zu befreien, außerdem vermutete er, dass sie die Hilfe von Luke Skywalker hatte, eine Vermutung, die sich durch von einem Lichtschwert tödlich verwundete Sturmtruppen bestätigte. Obwohl Thrawn ihren Fluchtweg voraussah, gelang es den Imperialen nicht, die Flucht der drei mit dem Millennium Falken zu verhindern. Da er vermutete, dass Karrde die Koordinaten der Katana-Flotte an die Regierung der Neuen Republik übergeben würde, intensivierte Thrawn seine Anstrengungen, ebenfalls an die Koordinaten zu kommen. Dies gelang und das Imperium konnte sich 178 der 200 Kreuzer sichern, bevor die Republik ankam. Als die Republik versuchte, sich die restlichen Schiffe zu holen, schickte der Großadmiral einen Teil seiner Flotte, um die Schiffe ebenfalls für sich zu bekommen. Thrawn selbst wollte sich mit der Schimäre dem Kampf anschließen, allerdings bestand Joruus C'baoth darauf, sofort an Bord zu kommen und ihn zu sprechen. Dies kostete sie fünfzehn Minuten, in denen es der Neuen Republik, mit der Hilfe von Garm Bel Iblis, sowie Karrdes Schmugglerbande gelang, die Imperialen zu besiegen und die restlichen Schiffe der Katana-Flotte für sich zu beanspruchen. Nach diesem Teilerfolg konnte die Reputation Admiral Ackbars in der Republik wiederhergestellt werden. Anschließend leitete der Großadmiral die entscheidende Phase seines Plans ein. Der Großteil der Katana-Flotte stand ihm nun zur Verfügung, außerdem hatte er durch die mit den Spaarti-Zylindern in großer Zahl hergestellten Klone nahezu unerschöpfliche Truppenressourcen. Damit die Republik den Standort der Klon-Zylinder nicht herausfinden konnte, ließ er Truppentransporte auf unbedeutenden Planeten durchführen, um die Republik auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Für den ersten Angriff der Endphase seines Plans schickte Thrawn jeweils einen Sternzerstörer mit einem Angriffstrupp zu Planeten, die sich in der Nähe von Ord Pardron, einem Stützpunkt der Neuen Republik, befanden. Die Neue Republik musste jedem Planeten Unterstützung zukommen lassen, sodass die Basis am Ende nahezu ungeschützt war. Darauf griff ein weiterer Angriffstrupp Ord Pardron an, dass jede erreichbare Verstärkung anforderte, woraufhin Thrawn Ukio angriff, dass nun kaum noch über Verteidigungskräfte verfügte. Es gelang ihm, den Planeten relativ unzerstört und dennoch mit intakten Schilden einzunehmen, was bis dahin als unmöglich gegolten hatte. Er schickte zwei durch das Tarnfeld getarnte Kreuzer durch den Schild in den Orbit des Planeten, während er selbst mit der Schimäre außerhalb des Schilds blieb. Nach einer Aufforderung zur Kapitulation feuerte die Schimäre auf den Schild, welches den Schuss abwehrte. Zur gleichen Zeit schossen die Kreuzer innerhalb des Schildes auf den Planeten, sodass es von dort so aussah, als kämen die Schüsse der Schimäre ungehindert durch den Planetenschild, woraufhin Ukio kapitulierte. Denselben Trick wandte er auch auf dem Planeten Woostri an, der sich darauf ebenfalls dem Imperium ergab. Gleichzeitig schickte er eine kleine Truppe nach Coruscant, die dort Leia Organa Solo und deren ungeborene Zwillinge kidnappen sollten, um den zunehmend ungeduldig werdenden C'baoth zu beruhigen. Allerdings entband er die Noghri von dieser Mission, da diese bereits zweimal versagt hatten und er das Gefühl hatte, dass etwas mit ihnen nicht stimmte. Das Team sollte außerdem Mara Jade eliminieren, da diese etwas über Wayland und die dort befindlichen Klon-Zylinder wissen und der Neuen Republik mitteilen könnte. Währenddessen erfuhr Thrawn, dass Luke Skywalker den angeblichen Klontransporten folgte und beschloss, ihn abzufangen, um ihn C'baoth zu übergeben. Der Plan schlug fehl und Skywalker entkam, doch durch das Eingreifen eines imperialen Sternzerstörers würde es ihm noch wahrscheinlicher vorkommen, dass dieser Planet eine hohe Bedeutung für das Imperium hatte. Nach Skywalkers Flucht beförderte Thrawn den Mann, der für die Bedienung der Traktorstrahlen, die Skywalker an Bord hätten bringen sollen, vom Fähnrich zum Leutnant, da er auf den Trick, den Luke für seine Flucht angewendet hatte, mit einer innovativen Methode reagiert hatte, auch wenn es nicht funktioniert hatte. miniatur|links|Großadmiral Thrawn an Bord der [[Schimäre. Er trägt einen Ysalamir bei sich.]] Anschließend schickte Thrawn einen Angriffstrupp nach Nkllon, wo das Imperium bereits vor einiger Zeit die Minenmaulwürfe gestohlen hatte. Auf Nkllon gab es einige Metalle, die das Imperium benötigte. Die Truppen waren erfolgreich und der Planet gehörte dem Imperium. Kurze Zeit später wurde Thrawn von Niles Ferrier aufgesucht, ein Schmuggler, der für den Großadmiral arbeitete. Dieser hatte einer Konferenz mehrerer Schmuggler beigewohnt, bei der Talon Karrde die anderen überzeugen wollte, sich der Neuen Republik anzuschließen. Der Vorschlag wurde zunächst abgelehnt, doch Ferrier hatte einen imperialen Leutnant überredet, die Schmuggler mit einer kleinen Einheit anzugreifen. Der Angriff schlug fehl, die Einheit wurde vernichtet und die Schmuggler schlossen sich anschließend gegen das Imperium zusammen. Thrawn war über diese Entwicklung nicht erfreut und befahl Ferrier, sich weiter unter die anderen Schmuggler zu mischen und seine Anweisungen zu befolgen, ansonsten würde er exekutiert werden. Durch verschiedene Anweisungen versuchte Thrawn, die anderen Schmuggler davon zu überzeugen, dass der Angriff von Karrde organisiert worden war, um die Schmuggler gegen das Imperium zu vereinigen. Wenig später erfuhr Thrawn, dass seine Truppe auf Coruscant ausgeschaltet worden war. Er hoffte aber, dass dieser Einbruch in den imperialen Palast zumindest Mara Jade verdächtig machen würde, da diese einst zum Imperium gehört hatte. C'baoth forderte daraufhin, dass Thrawn Coruscant angreifen sollte, damit er sich die Jedi holen könnte. Thrawn gelang es, C'baoth zu beruhigen und befahl tatsächlich einen Angriff auf Coruscant. Kurz vor diesem Angriff beschloss C'baoth, nach Wayland zurückzukehren, ohne die Gründe dafür zu nennen. Thrawn organisierte ein Schiff für ihn und setzte anschließend den Angriff auf Coruscant fort. Der befehlshabende Commander auf Coruscant war Thrawn nicht gewachsen und so hatten die Imperialen keine Probleme, die Schlacht zu dominieren, bis Garm Bel Iblis das Kommando übernahm und seine Schiffe in den Schutz des Planetenschildes zurückzog. Darauf ließ Thrawn mit Hilfe der Traktorkatapulte getarnte Asteroiden in den Orbit Coruscants schießen, außerdem ließ er die Katapulte noch einige Male ohne Ladung schießen, damit die Neue Republik glaubte, dass sich ein Vielfaches der Asteroiden im Orbit befanden, als tatsächlich dort waren. Die Asteroiden blockierten jede Ein- und Ausfahrt nach beziehungsweise von Coruscant. Da bereits der Einschlag eines Asteroiden auf dem Planeten verheerend wäre, mussten sie den Planetenschild aktiviert lassen. Da die Asteroiden getarnt waren, war es für die Republik sehr schwierig sie zu lokalisieren. Nach diesem Angriff gelang es dem Imperium, den Schmuggler Mazzic gefangen zu nehmen, der vor einiger Zeit bei den Bilbringi-Werften gemeinsam mit Ellor, einem weiteren Schmuggler, einen halbfertigen Sternzerstörer vernichtet hatte. Thrawn ließ ihn frei, nachdem er ihn davon überzeugt hatte, dass er den Angriff auf die Schmuggler nicht befohlen hatte. Er hoffte, dass Mazzic nun Karrde verdächtigen würde, was dieser zunächst auch Tat. Bei einem weiteren Treffen gelang es Karrde allerdings, seine Unschuld zu beweisen und Ferrier zu enttarnen, sodass die Schmuggler weiterhin gegen das Imperium vereint waren. Letzte Schlacht und Tod miniatur|200px|Thrawn stirbt durch Rukhs Messerstich.Nach der Eroberung eines weiteren Planeten erfuhr Thrawn, dass die Republik plante, die KGF-Anlage auf Tangrene zu stehlen. Mit Hilfe dieser Anlage würden sie die Asteroiden um Coruscant enttarnen können. Sämtliche Informationen deuteten darauf hin, dass sie Tangrene angreifen würden, doch Thrawn war überzeugt, dass dies nur eine Finte war und sie tatsächlich Bilbringi angreifen würden, das ebenfalls über eine KGF-Anlage verfügte. Da die Delta-Quelle entdeckt worden war, konnte er von dieser keine Bestätigung erwarten, doch er war sich völlig sicher, dass die Republik Bilbringi angreifen würde. Er behielt Recht und es entbrannte eine Schlacht zwischen Imperium und Neuer Republik. Während dieser Schlacht erhielt Thrawn einen Bericht, demnach die Kloning-Fabriken von Eingeborenen Waylands, Saboteuren der Neuen Republik, sowie einigen Noghri angegriffen wurde. Bevor Pellaeon den Bericht beenden konnte, wurde er von Rukh, dem Leibwächter Thrawns, bewusstlos geschlagen. Anschließend erstach Rukh Thrawn. Die Noghri hatten mithilfe von Leia Organa Solo herausgefunden, dass sie vom Imperium betrogen worden waren und hatten sich daraufhin der Neuen Republik angeschlossen. Nach Thrawns Tod befahl Pellaeon den Rückzug der imperialen Flotte.Das letzte Kommando Thrawns Klon Bald darauf musste das Imperium endgültig in die Defensive gehen. Kurz vor seinem Tod hatte Thrawn vorausgesagt, dass er zehn Jahre später zurückkehren werde. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er beabsichtigt, dies mittels eines Klons mit Wachstumsbeschleuniger zu erreichen. Zeitgleich versuchte der Großmoff Disra mit einem Schauspieler namens Flim, diese Prophezeiung wahr werden zu lassen. Noch einmal ließen sie kurzzeitig das Imperium aufleben und versuchten mit Thrawn als Galionsfigur, Welten auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Als Luke Skywalker und Mara Jade den echten Klon entdeckten, hatten sie nicht vor, ihn zu töten, da sie bei einer neuen Bedrohung auf seine Hilfe angewiesen wären. Doch sie mussten ihn opfern, um selbst dem drohenden Ende zu entgehen. Es gibt Gerüchte, dass Thrawn nicht nur einen Klon von sich anfertigen ließ, doch bis jetzt hat man nichts weiter von ihm gehört. Die Delta-Quelle Schon vor dem Thrawn-Feldzug hatte Imperator Palpatine die Delta-Quelle erschaffen, um die Personen auf den Gängen des Imperialen Palast auszuspionieren. Thrawn nutzte sie, um ebenfalls die Republik auszuspionieren. Die Republikaner hatten angenommen, dass die Delta-Quelle eine Person oder ein Droide war, doch Leia Organa Solo bemerkte eines Tages durch einen Geistesblitz, dass die Delta-Quelle in den Ch'hala-Bäumen versteckt war. Winter Celchu und Zakarisz Ghent zerstörten dann die Delta-Quelle, was weitreichende Folgen auf die militärischen Aktionen von Thrawn hatte. Er konnte nun keine geheimen Informationen mehr aus dem Innersten der Neuen Republik abfangen und zu seinem Gunsten auslegen. Fähigkeiten Thrawn hatte unter anderem die einzigartige Fähigkeit, seine Feinde anhand ihrer Kunst - wozu er eine umfangreiche Sammlung an Holo -Skulpturen hatte - zu studieren und durch diese Aufschluss über die spezifischen Stärken und Schwächen des Gegners zu erhalten, so die taktischen Züge seiner Gegner in einer Schlacht vorherzusagen und den Feind gezielt dort zu treffen, wo dessen Verteidigung am schwächsten war, und sie ohne größere Mühe auszuschalten. Thrawn verwendete dieselbe Taktik so gut wie nie mehrmals, was ihn wiederum absolut unberechenbar machte. Dies hatte den Nebeneffekt, dass die Neue Republik bei jedem Schritt, den sie gegen ihn unternahm, fürchtete, Thrawn gerade damit in die Hände zu spielen. So konnte er beispielsweise die Regierung von Ukio und später auch von Woostri überlisten, indem er einen getarnten Carrack-Kreuzer hinter den planetaren Schild fliegen ließ, mit einem Sternzerstörer auf den Schild schoss und den noch immer getarnten Carrack-Kreuzer den Schuss vollenden ließ. So täuschte er vor, den Schild mit seinen Waffen durchdringen zu können und zwang die Regierungen zur Kapitulation.miniatur|Thrawn Hinter den Kulissen *Großadmiral Thrawn wurde von Timothy Zahn erfunden und tauchte das erste Mal in seinem Buch Erben des Imperiums aus der Thrawn-Trilogie auf. Dies stellte einen Wendepunkt im Erweiterten Universum dar und auf sein Auftauchen wird noch in vielen folgenden Werken Bezug genommen. *Timothy Zahn sagte, dass der Charakter Thrawn viele Elemente von historischen und fiktionalen Persönlichkeiten enthalte, so zum Beispiel Erwin Rommel, Robert E. Lee, Hannibal Barkas, Alexander der Große sowie Sherlock Holmes, um nur ein paar zu nennen. *Grafische Darstellungen zeigen Thrawn zur Zeit seines Feldzuges gegen die Neue Republik mit einem Ysalamir. *In einem Interview mit Timothy Zahn gab dieser an, er könnte noch eine Geschichte über einen weiteren Thrawn-Klon schreiben, falls die Fähigkeiten des Großadmirals für einen zukünftigen galaktischen Konflikt vonnöten sein sollte. Um den typischen Klischee eines Klones zu entkommen, möchte Zahn, dass der Klon sich seiner Identität als Klon klar wird, dass er somit nicht der echte Thrawn ist und unter einen gewissen Druck kommt, um mit dem Original mitzuhalten. Um seine mögliche Rückkehr vorzubereiten, hat Zahn Mara Jade vermuten lassen, dass es wohl noch einen weiteren Klon gäbe und dieser die Fäden im Hintergrund seiner Geschichte Die Verschollenen ziehe. *Im PC-Spiel TIE Fighter wurde Thrawn von Tris King gesprochen. *Im Jahr 1998 wurde eine Thrawn-Actionfigur für das Merchandising-Sortiment der Power of the Force 2 produziert. Die Figur erschien mit einer Blasterpistole und einem Ysalamir. *Eine weitere Thrawn-Miniatur, aus dem Universum-Set von Wizards of the Coast, zeigt ihn mit einem Ysalamir über seine Schulter. *Im englischen Original heißen seine letzten Worte: „''It was so artistically done''" und spielen eher auf das Attentat auf ihn selbst an. Diese Bedeutung ging in der deutschen Übersetzung verloren. *In der Erweiterung des Spiels Empire at War, Forces of Corruption wird Thrawn als alter Bekannter von Tyber Zann, der Hauptfigur des Spiels, aus der Imperialen Akademie dargestellt. *Am Anfang von Erben des Imperiums wird beschrieben, dass Thrawn gerne starkes forwisches Bier trinkt. *In der 20-Jahre-Jubiläumsedition beschreibt Timothy Zahn alle Aspekte, die in die Schöpfung von Großadmiral Thrawn mit eingeflossen sind. Wortlaut: Er ist so kompetent und fähig, dass sich seine Truppen sicher sein können, dass sie die bestmöglichen Chancen haben, jedes Gefecht zu gewinnen, in das man sie schickt. Seine Soldaten sind ihm wichtig und sie wissen, dass er sie niemals für nichts opfern würde. Und er wird von Logik und Vernunft angetrieben, nicht von Zorn, Ego oder verletztem Stolz. Hinzu kommt noch diese nahezu mystische Kunstsache (durch die er das Vorgehen seiner Gegner vorauskalkulieren kann) und der Umstand, dass er ein Fremdweltler ist (denn der Imperator hat eine Abneigung gegen nichtmenschliche Spezies und würde deshalb niemals einem einen solch hohen Rang zugestehen, wenn er nicht extrem gut war) ... Und nimmt man nun all dies zusammen, ergibt es am Ende Großadmiral Thrawn. Quellen *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Verpasste Chance'' *''Abstecher nach Corellia'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Die Verschollenen'' * * Einzelnachweise en:Mitth'raw'nuruodo es:Mitth'raw'nuruodo fi:Mitth'raw'nuruodo hu:Mitth'raw'nuruodo it:Mitth'raw'nuruodo ja:ミスローニュルオド pt:Mitth'raw'nuruodo ru:Митт'рау'нуруодо sv:Mitth'raw'nuruodo Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Chiss Kategorie:Entdecker Kategorie:Klonschablonen Kategorie:Personen des Chiss-Reiches Kategorie:Imperiale der Hand Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Großadmiräle Kategorie:Admiräle Kategorie:Vizeadmiräle Kategorie:Legends